walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Luke (Video Game)
Luke's Survival How long do you think luke will last? This is the walking dead he can't survive forever. Is he going to die soon? What do you think? I think he gonna get got next episode as a shock deth GRANDMASTA (talk) 03:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC) That's what i was thinking too. He seems nice and all but then again don't the nice goody two shoes always die first? I could be wrong. We'll find out soon. I don't want him to die.He is very nice to Clem. DraculaTepes14 (talk) 17:00, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Future in Walking Dead I think that if the writers decide to kill off Clementine at the end of this season like they did with Lee in season one, Luke would make a nice player-character for season 3 (if they make a season 3). --Frankgrimes1 (talk) 02:02, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Alive or Unknown On characters page his status is unknown,but on his page he's status is alive...Admins should change that and decide wether his status unknown or alive... Or y'know random users keep CHANGING his status.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 10:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Fine, to avoid an edit war, we'll put it to a vote What should Luke's status be? Alive Unknown I'm sorry, but, a vote is not needed. His fate is unclear right now, since he was separated from the group. Kenny did not specify on his whereabouts, so therefore, he is unknown. ~ [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 18:08, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Well I actually found out a few days ago that Luke is starring in episode 3 so I think he's alive The poll is Alive: 4 '''and '''Unknown: 2, meaning his status has to be changed to Alive '' 20:05, April 20, 2014 (UTC)'' Um we're keeping it as unknown regardless because his fate is unknown, we don't know if the source is true, I guess we'll find out on May 6th. TheCryptic (talk) 21:20, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :A poll does not overrule an admin's decision. --[[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') : http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3640834/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_3 :IMDb is not a reliable site, we do not use info from it unless there is another, reputable source. --[[User:InsaneHippo|'InsaneHippo']] ('[[User talk:InsaneHippo|'T]]|'[[User blog:InsaneHippo|'B]]|''' ''') ::As Hippo said, IMDB are hardly reliable, they continued changing the release date of the Halo movie when it was put on hiatus making it seem it'd soon be released, they also gave a bullshit plot about The Simpsons Move where it's around Marge's unexpected pregnancy, there's been other cases where actors like Michael Gough have had to contact IMDB themselves to remove incorrect information. We'll see if Luke appears when the episode's released.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 19:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) ::No doubt about it. ::Luke is alive. Is it just me? Is it just me or Luke looks like Rob Stark from Game of Thrones? Bitten?! Am i the only one who thinks Luke is bitten he is pale and he almost passed out a couple times and when he said "Hard to rest when you think a lurker's about to get a jump on you...." Splinter601 (talk) 12:23, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Luke is always pale. Luke is fine, sort of. The reason why he looks that way is probably because he hasn't had much food or rest since Clem and the others got snatched by Carver. Not to mention he's lasted more than a day and he's still alive. Status Why the hell is Luke unknown on the main page? Misleading trailer. He is alive when last seen but not lost. TheCryptic (talk) 07:16, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Because he doesn't appear in ATR preview + he is lost somewhere in herd..He is not seen with rest of the group.He probably got out,but he should stay unknown,I think. - Mrluka1998 If you noticed, Kenny asks where Luke is while the group is being attacked, meaning Luke met up with them and most likely made up some plan which involved him leaving them for a little while. He's alive for now. TheWalkingEd (talk) 18:36, May 15, 2014 (UTC) At: Mrluka1998 -- A character isn't put as 'unknown' if they don't appear in the preview trailer of an upcoming unfinished episode. Their status is dependent on where we last saw them in the completed game. InspectorJ (talk) 18:41, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh my God Luka did you read my text? Misleading trailer. M-I-S-L-E-A-D-I-N-G T-R-A-I-L-E-R. Preview trailer is always 90% bullshit. Jarmok (talk) 18:37, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Age? How old is Luke is I thing he's 27 years old but I'm not sure. Do anyone else know how old he is?--Tyraja (talk) 06:00, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Did anyone notice that regardless of when you choose to leave in amid the ruins it's still his birthday on the first night in No Going Back? --Gboy4 (talk) 12:21, September 11, 2014 (UTC) That's an interesting point. I think that may count towards an oversight on Telltale's part, and maybe it should be added to the No Going Back goofs/errors. InspectorJ (talk) 12:28, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Dead or Undead? Luke drowns & as we know when you die you become a Walker soooo... why is he not listed as Undead? Please don't tell me it's just because we don't see him turn because that's silly. We know he will turn unless he survives somehow, & since we pretty much saw him die, he's gone, right? Undead seems like the logical conclusion. I agree. No one's there to prevent him from turning either. He's just going to become a bloated walker. TheWalkingEd (talk) 19:28, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :The reason is exactly that; we don't know that he actually turns. In situations where we don't see the person turn and there is nothing that implies that they actually will, the status is dead. If he had, for example, been left by a tree like Jim in the comic and show specifically so he can turn, then his status would be undead. If we saw him turn or begin turning, then his status would obviously be undead, as well, but neither of these are the case for Luke. -- ::That's really strange to me because the reason for saying Jim will be undead is because we know he will die & become a Walker... it's the same for Luke. We know when you die - bitten or not - you become a walker, this has been proven time & time again, and we know Luke dies here & being at the bottom of a lake prevents anyone from preventing him from turning so it's a forgone conclusion he will be a walker. It's really silly to just list him as dead. Seems like this site is still unsure on the fact that everyone is already infected despire countless examples... BloodyFreak (talk) 19:53, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes, it's obvious that he will turn if there is nothing to prevent it...but we don't know whether something prevented it or not. We know that walkers fell under the ice, as well, so it's possible that they could have devoured him, meaning he wouldn't turn. All we know for a fact is that he is dead, so his status is dead. -- ::::I strongly disagree but its seems like I'm in the minority so I'll let you do as you please. In my eyes, we know he will be a walker but we don't know that something will kill that walker later on so the obvious conclusion is to say he's a walker until we know he is dead. Jim is a walker but we don't know if he's been killed yet so why is he listed as undead? We don't see him turn nor do we see him die but we can assume one of these with certainty - that he will turn - so we go with it. It's the same thing for Luke. We know he will turn but we don't know if he will be killed after so undead is the logical choice. The walker being under the ice is determinant as well & it seems highly unlikely, if not damn near impossible, for a walker to eat an entire man while under water. Oh well... I've said my case. No big deal. BloodyFreak (talk) 20:11, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::The difference between Jim and Luke is that there was a great deal of emphasis regarding Jim becoming a walker, with him being left on the side of the road specifically so he can turn. We also don't see any other walkers around the area, which is not the case with Luke, as a couple had fallen in the water with him. -- Death How does Clem accidentaly cause or just cause his death? I read how he does but I don't fully understand how she was involved in it. Can anyone explain it in layman's terms please?--RA (talk) 23:37, August 30, 2014 (UTC) If you choose to help him, Clementine's weight bakes the eyes, causing his death. It was her decision to try and pull him out that killed him. ('[[User talk:CamTheWoot|'T]]|'[[User blog:CamTheWoot|'B]]|''' ''') 23:40, August 30, 2014 (UTC) And if you don't help him she indirectly causes it?--RA (talk) 23:57, August 30, 2014 (UTC)